Hechizo eterno
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?,pensó mientras esperaba en la oscuridad. Su mirada miel se torno opaca, la sangre le llamo, y en cuanto estiro sus hilos se dio cuenta que aquella chica estaba ahí para el. / Ahora el grupo de amigas estaba en problemas, y Sakura estaba a merced del amo de las marionetas.
1. Chapter 1

**[ Hechizo eterno ]**

 _[Akasuna_ _-san, Akasuna-san, escúchame por favor._ _]_

 _~Rumor~_

* * *

-¿Escucharon sobre Akasuna-san?.- Ino, Una chica rubia y de carácter alegre preguntò.

La atención de las chicas a su alrededor fue captada con gracia.

La pelirrosa recargada en la ventana asintió con gesto aburrido. -Cerda, todas las chicas del instituto saben sobre ese hechizo.- La rubia hizo un puchero y tomo lugar a lado de la pelirrosa con aire fingidamente abatido.

-Venga Sakura. ¿No te da curiosidad saber si es verdad, o no?.- Dijo en respuesta la rubia mientras la jalaba hacia el centro de los escritorios.

Las tres chicas a su alrededor asintieron presurosas.- Vamos! Incluso Hinata quiere que le concedan ese gran deseo que tiene desde niña. Tu eres la mas valiente y no crees en esto así que no te afectara.- La chica pelirroja la tomo del brazo melosamente.

-Karin-san... podría ser peligroso.- Suspiro. Las tres chicas frente a ella la observaron con sosiego.

* * *

 ** _Al inicio del ciclo escolar se había comenzado a escuchar el rumor de Akasuna-san. Un antiguo maestro de las marionetas del antiguo japón, capaz de manipular a mas de mil marionetas humanas, fuerte, poderoso y calculador. Quien, al parecer, podía conceder todo lo que desearas al invocarlo en un periodo de 5 días, a cambio claro, de lo que el pida._**

* * *

Sakura jadeo al sentir el filo de aquel bisturí sobre su palma, escucho la sangre gotear sobre aquel pergamino que había encontrado Karin en el viejo templo de la ciudad. _-¿Como es que accedí a esta tontería?-_ Penso mientras cerraba su palma y abría los ojos. Las chicas a su alrededor comenzaron con el hechizo con ella en el centro.

-Akasuna-san, Akasuna-san, escúchanos por favor. Nuestros deseos por el tuyo pedimos hoy.- El coro de voces de las chicas resonó en aquel salón en penumbra. Las velas se apagaron con un fuerte viento y el grito ensordecedor de Sakura las obligo a abrir los ojos del susto. Estaba envuelta en una especie de red de hilos color aqua. Presa y asustada, Sakura solo jadeo.

-700 años, Y sabes que no me gusta esperar...- Fue el murmullo masculino y sádico que resonó en el aula. Las chicas se estremecieron y los hilos apretaron a la pelirrosa aun mas. - No se... de que me habla.- Murmuro a como pudo mientras trataba de no perder el conocimiento.

Y de la penumbra comenzó a vislumbrarse una especie de marioneta a gran escala, como si de un hombre real se tratara, encapuchado y con mirada marrón vacía. Observo a la pelirrosa con cautela, destapo su rostro y se acerco a la chica cautiva tomando su mentón. - Ah, ya veo. Me tendrás que recordar en algún momento.- Susurro contra sus labios con un toque siniestro. Giro su mirada hacia las chicas asustadas en un rincón

-Un deseo a cada una. A cambio de eso...- Observo los ojos jade de Sakura.- Ella sera mia.-

La chica pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente y de manera temblorosa.- S... Sasuke Uchiha, deseo que el sea mi pareja.-

El marionetista corto un hilo que apresaba a la pelirrosa. - Traición, ya veo.- Murmuro mientras observaba a las otras dos chicas, quienes observaban aun a la pelirrosa. -Lárgate, tendrás lo que quieres.- Concluyo hacia la pelirroja. Sakura la observo en shock, Sasuke Uchiha era el actual novio de la pelirrosa.

Así, al finalizar los deseos de las chicas, Los hilos que ataban a la pelirrosa fueron deshechos, al caer al suelo tomo su garganta mientras tosía tratando de recuperar el aire. El hombre pelirrojo frente a ella la observaba de pie.- El egoísmo humano es patético.- Sakura alzo la mirada al escucharlo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Las entiendo, ellas siempre me habían dicho lo que deseaban, pero Karin-san...

-Los hilos que te ataban a esta vida se han ido. Ya no perteneces aquí Sa-ku-ra- Se agacho frente a ella y la tomo del mentón.- me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo. Debo castigarte por eso.-

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sentencia_

* * *

Día 1

Karin

.

.

.

.

.

¿En serio la había ignorado de aquella manera?.

El rostro se Karin no pudo mostrar mas sorpresa al ver a Sakura a lo lejos acompañada de el marionetista. Mas aun al verla tratando de llamar al Uchiha y a este ignorándola.

-Ah, Karin estabas aquí.- Comento el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella al caminar, un sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas. - Sasuke-kun.-

Tras el pelinegro observo como la pelirrosa se echaba a llorar contra el pecho de aquella marioneta. Se sintió mal por un momento.

* * *

Dia 2

Ino

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella había pedido por su familia, pues la floristeria Yamanaka había estado en posible quiebra, pero gracias a Akasuna-san y tras el consentimiento tras la mirada de Sakura aquel día por fin había podido ayudar a su familia. Suspiro con preocupación mientras observaba el asiento frente a ella, Sakura lucia tan perdida que se arrepintió por haber pedido aquel deseo. Y sintió tristeza por lo sacrificada que solía ser su mejor amiga.

Volteo hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba la reciente pareja. La pelirroja la observo

-Zo-rra- Deletreo en silencio. La pelirroja entendió y agacho la mirada arrepentida.

* * *

Dia 3.

Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

¿En serio había sido capaz de intercambiar la vida de su mejor amiga por un simple deseo?. Se sintió como el ser mas horrible del mundo. Ella no era así, entonces ¿Por que?.

-Señorita, le llama su padre.- Ella giro la vista hacia la entrada de su habitación y sonrió leve. Por eso, ella había deseado que su padre la dejase tener libertad, que la dejase vivir y amar a quien ella deseara, y desde entonces su padre no había sido mas que comprensivo, dulce, afectivo con ella y su hermana. Bajo de su cama y se encamino al piso de abajo. Hoy habria una cena familiar y por fin podria presentar a Naruto como su novio formal y quizá, como prometido a futuro. Se sonrojo y por un momento la culpa regreso a ella.

- _Soy tan egoista_.- Penso.

* * *

Dia 4

.

.

.

.

.

La observaron deambular por los pasillos con la mirada melancólica, ya no solía juntarse con ellas como acostumbraba, ahora solo iba de un lado a otro acompañada por Akasuna, se había vuelto tan ejemplar, cumplida y silenciosa que todo el instituto la admiraba. El pelirrojo solo se había hecho pasar por el superior de la pelirrosa, nadie pregunto nada. La rubia crispo de nervios.

-¡Nuestros deseos eran buenos! Tu la lastimaste, por tu culpa ella esta así.- La pelirroja abrió los ojos asustada tras el grito de Ino.

-¡Ella sabia que Sasuke-kun me gustaba desde primaria! Si tanto le hubiese molestado que yo deseara eso ya me lo habría reclamado.- Dijo Karin a su defensa. Hinata la vio mal.- Sasuke-san no te ama, solo dejo a Sakura por culpa de tu deseo.- Tomo a Karin de los hombros.

-Ella se sacrifico por nuestros deseos sin saber las consecuencias, esta entregando su vida y debemos encontrar la forma de remediarlo, si tanto aprecias nuestra amistad y la de Sakura, nos ayudaras a buscar la forma de sacarla de este lio en que la metimos por un simple juego.-

Las palabras de Hinata hicieron mella en la pelirroja, Ino las observo a ambas con un deje de preocupación. -Akasuna-san dijo que después de 5 días el contrato seria permanente.- Las chicas frente a ella la observaron con temor.

-Hay que apurarnos.- y tras aquel comentario por parte de la pelirroja se dirigieron al templo en donde habían encontrado aquel pergamino que las había metido en aquel gran problema.

.

.

.

-Chicas, encontré algo.- Grito Ino mientras mostraba un gran pergamino con una pintura ilustrada en el.- ¿No les parecen conocidos?.- Hinata abrió los ojos de manera estrepitosa, Karin callo un grito con sus manos.

Frente a ellas se encontraba un pergamino ilustrado, fijándose en una época de guerra y batallas sanguinarias, en el, se podía observar claramente al pelirrojo manejando miles de marionetas con armamento dispuesto a atacar a una joven chica de cabello corto.- Es ... Sakura.- Susurro Hinata. Si no fuese por que la chica en aquel pergamino portaba el cabello corto, habrían pensado que era la misma Sakura que ellas conocían en la actualidad. La pose de batalla y la mirada fiera de la chica en el pergamino demostraba su valentía y fuerza.

-Ellos, se conocen desde hace muchísimo tiempo, por eso, Akasuna-san menciono 700 años.- Susurro la pelirroja.

-Si esto es asi, estamos en mas problemas de los que pensabamos...-

La rubia se dejo caer en el suelo mientras pensaba la forma de liberar a la pelirrosa de aquello.


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Hechizo eterno ]**

 _[Akasuna_ _-san, Akasuna-san, escúchame por favor._ _]_

 _~Marioneta~_

* * *

9:00 P.M

Sus emociones comenzaban a desvanecerse al pasar los días, se sentía resignada. Camino a paso lento hacia el balcón de su casa, el hombre pelirrojo la observaba desde el sofá dentro de la habitación. - Y cuantos años tienes ahora?.- Menciono este. La pelirrosa giro hacia el y volteo su mirada al cielo nocturno mientras recordaba, pues no le ponía atención a su cumpleaños, o en si, a la edad que tenia. -17, los cumplí hace 7 meses. ¿Usted Akasuna-san?-

El pelirrojo alzo los hombros restandole importancia.- Han usado el Edo tensei tantas veces que ya no importa, pero tengo 35.- La pelirrosa se acerco a el sorprendida y acaricio el rostro de porcelana de aquel hombre marioneta.- No aparentas mas de 19.- Sasori sonrió de lado. - A decir verdad, sin contar el tiempo que he esperado, serian 735 años desde entonces. .- Sakura se dejo caer en la cama de la impresión. - Si este hubiese sido aquel tiempo, estaríamos peleando a muerte.- susurro el pelirrojo captando la atención de la pelirrosa nuevamente.

-¿Peleando a muerte?.-

* * *

Dia 4

9:15 P.M

.

.

.

.

.

Karin junto todos los pergaminos que había logrado sacar del templo de su familia, los puso sobre la mesa ya estando en casa de Ino y comenzaron a acomodar la historia de manera que fuese maso-menos cronológica, Ino se encontró pensativa, Hinata dudo y Karin trataba de hallar respuesta tras haber leído toda aquella información.- El pudo evitar su muerte según estos documentos,.- Murmuro Ino, la pelirroja abrió los ojos en revelación.- Pero se dejo asesinar por Sakura, ¿Porque?.

Hinata quien estaba mas apartada de la conversación señalo una imagen en el pergamino, el rostro sonriente del pelirrojo durante su muerte. - Aunque no sabemos quien haya documentado toda esta información, el rostro de el marionetista se ve alegre, como si estuviese conforme de dejar su vida en manos de Sakura.- karin carcajeo. - Si esa es una cara de felicidad, no creo que haya tenido novia en ese tiempo, se ve mas amargado que Sasuke-kun.- Las chicas la vieron mal, Karin se arrepintió por mencionar al pelinegro y aclaro su garganta.

-Miren esto.- Señalo La rubia hacia un pergamino notablemente mas viejo que los demás.- El edo tensei fue utilizado en varias ocasiones para regresarlo a la vida.- La pelirroja acomodo sus gafas.- ¿Edo tensei?.-

-Aquí no hay información sobre este, pero se menciona en la cronología de resurrecciones.- Hinata señalo cada párrafo en donde se mencionaba aquello.- Pero no hay nada aquí que diga como ayudar a Sakura...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

9:05 P.M

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes, haz muerto y reencarnado, si hubieses aceptado ser mi compañera no tendría que haber pasado por todo esto.- Contesto el pelirrojo, Sakura lo observo dudosa.- Aunque mejore el Jutsu y perfeccione el edo tensei, no logre encontrarte durante mucho tiempo, tu terquedad con el uchiha era fastidioso, siempre haz sido una mujer fastidiosa.- Sakura agacho la mirada. - Pronto podre convertir tu cuerpo en una Marioneta sin tener que lastimar piel u órganos, solo es cuestión de tiempo, el plazo esta por finalizar.- Se puso de pie frente al espejo de la pelirrosa y la observo a través de este.

Seguía siendo ella, sin ser la chica que conoció en el pasado, la esencia que alguna vez admiro por fortaleza permanecía ahí, oculta. Observo el cabello de la chica, a pesar de recordarla con el cabello corto, el largo que tenia ahora la hacia aun mas atractiva, su piel blanca sin cicatrices por combate era un punto a favor pues, no tendría que restaurar las zonas dañadas en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, quizá ahora era un poco mas baja de estatura a como la recordaba, pensó por un momento. Su mirada marrón destello en oro derretido por un instante al ver sus hombros al descubierto, marcar aquella piel le pareció algo sumamente tentador. Suspiro dejando aquella idea de lado, era una marioneta humana, anatomicamente correcto, pero hombre al fin y al cabo y la chica recostada en la cama era una niña. -Akasuna-san...- Susurro la pelirrosa captando la atención del pelirrojo. - ¿Tienes algún nombre? digo, pasare la eternidad con usted, podría al menos decirme algo sobre el pasado, que sucedió entre nosotros o algo.

-Que mujer tan molesta.- murmuro mientras tomaba asiento en la cama junto a la pelirrosa. - Mi nombre es Sasori no Akasuna de las arenas rojas, antiguo miembro de Akatsuki, y antiguo rival tuyo, diste problemas gracias a mi abuela pero al ver tu potencial en batalla, te ofrecí convertirte en marioneta en ese entonces.- Sakura se recargo en su brazo izquierdo para verlo con atención. La mirada marrón somnolienta del pelirrojo le llamaba atrayente. -¿Peleamos a muerte Sasori-kun?- El pelirrojo la observo por el rabillo del ojo por escucharla tomar familiaridad tan despreocupadamente.

-Lograste vencerme. Quería que lo hicieras.-

-¿Porque quieres convertirme en marioneta ahora?, ya no soy la chica que conociste hace siglos.-Sasori la tomo del mentón.- Decidí que serias mi compañera de una forma u otra, tómalo como quieras.- La canela nunca había sido tan apetecible para Sakura hasta el momento en que el aliento del pelirrojo choco en sus sentidos.

El era así, sin tanto sentimentalismo de por medio, directo, aunque el mismo se pregunto varias veces el porque ese deseo de hacerla suya era tan fuerte. Después de todo el Escorpión de las arenas rojas solía ser muy ambicioso cada que se proponía algo. La pelirosa tomo el rostro aun frente a ella del pelirrojo, lo palpo.- ¿Porque si eres una marioneta te sientes tan humano?.- Sasori sonrió separándose de ella.- Mejore el Edo Tensei con los años, y el material con el que estoy hecho asimila la textura humana, pero es cien veces mas resistente, Puedo sentir, como cualquier ser humano, pero no poseo órganos internos.- Sakura palideció. - Soy un cascaron vacío fragmentado, una marioneta sin cuerdas capaz de manejar a todos a su antojo.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Despedida_

* * *

Dia 5

.

.

.

.

Llego al instituto como de costumbre, Sasori, tras ella aunque de manera intimidante le hacia sentirse protegida. Observo a su alrededor, Hinata la llamo desde la esquina del aula. - _No me gusta esperar, ni ser esperado_ , pero te permitiré unos momentos. - Menciono en su oído el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento, Sakura camino hacia la pelinegra. -Hina-chan, ¿Sucede algo?.-

Habia esperado lo suficiente, al menos 20 minutos y su paciencia comenzaba a expirar, se puso de pie y camino hacia la pelirrosa, su fria mano la tomo sorpresivamente y la observo dándole a entender que estaba molesto. Sakura agacho la mirada y tras dirigirle una afligida a Hinata se alejo de ella. Tacto, era algo que el no habia tenido durante mas de 700 años.

Sakura no pudo reclamar, no sentia la fuerza necesaria al ser arrastrada fuera del aula por el pelirrojo. - Ya no necesitaras venir a este lugar.- Dijo el desinteresadamente.- Si yo no, si yo no quiero ser tu compañera ahora, ¿Que harías?. - Se detuvieron estrepitosamente tras la pregunta de Sakura en la salida del instituto, el pelirrojo la observo frívolo. - Matare a todos en esta ciudad. Después de todo, ya no tienes la fuerza para detenerme.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Voy a morir ahora?- Pregunto inocentemente mientras sentía el cuerpo adormilado dentro de aquellos sellos, se había resignado completamente, Sasori curvo una ceja. - No lo harás, solo te inmortalizare para siempre, lamentablemente para ti, no podrás envejecer, o vivir una vida normal. Agradécele eso a tu antepasado.

Deseaba ponerse de pie, golpearlo, defenderse, algo le gritaba internamente que lo hiciera, pero estaba tan falta de emociones y de fuerza que no podía ponerse de pie. Estaba ahí, a merced del amo de las marionetas, sola, sin ayuda, las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas al sentir la vida que escapaba frente a ella, imposible de recuperar, de vivir, junto a una marioneta obsesionada sadicamente con su persona, tan falto de emociones o sentimientos, y con un ultimo suspiro se desmayo.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora._

Este pequeño two-shot llego a su final. Fue una idea breve que me nació al ver Corpse party, ( **Yo se, nada que ver** ) , en fin. espero les haya gustado. Posiblemente lo continué o quizá no, podría hacer un epilogo, todo depende de ustedes y de la inspiración que me queda para esta historia. Bunnies, los adoro.

 **¿Review?**


	3. Epilogo

**[Hechizo Eterno ]**

 _[ Epilogo_ _]_

* * *

 _~El arte mas perfecto es aquel que se mantiene intacto. Eterno~_

* * *

La observo ahí, tendida, intacta. Cuan doncella durmiente esperando por el roce dulce de los labios de quien seria su salvador, sin embargo aquello no era un cuento de hadas, ni el un príncipe mucho menos. La piel tersa de la muchacha tendida entre sellos y palabras antiguas, vislumbrante bajo la luz leve de la luna filtrada por aquel balcón en donde habían compartido algunas pocas palabras. Bajo su capucha tan oscura como el manto de la noche se vislumbro el filo de lo que parecía un conjunto de utensilios quirúrgicos y pergaminos antiguos mezclados con algunos artefactos mas. Desposándose y acomodando aquel oscuro manto que cubría su cuerpo perfecto, porque era perfecto en verdad. Tomo sus guantes cuan experto cirujano y comenzó con el corte desde la clavícula hasta el pubis dejando vislumbrar el interior carmín de la dama frente a el, despojándola sensual y elegantemente de las viseras como si de lo mas perfecto se tratara opto por limpiar y dejar lentamente los órganos de la dama de sus sueños en un recipiente amplio de cristal, se encargaría de aquello después. Penso.

No deseo lastimar aun mas la suave piel de la muchacha, vertiendo en el interior un conjunto de pociones de colores pastel la dejo por un momento para comenzar a trabajar en el tejido que le daría vida a la mujer a su costado, su mirada ojerosa viajo levemente por el recipiente cristalino y sin dudar tomando el corazón de la pelirrosada comenzó a limpiar y llenar aquel órgano vital de un flujo de chakra inusual. Continuo su tarea con finos y profesionales movimientos cuan artesano amante de su profesión, con suave roce coloco el corazón en su lugar, limpio cuan amoroso amante a su pareja la piel blanquecina de la joven, remendó meticulosamente con aquel hijo especial pues no deseaba marcas en la mujer que lo acompañaría por la eternidad, se despojo de sus guantes, la vistió de seda color perla abrillantada, como si de roció se tratara, y realizando los sellos finales estiro sus hilos de chakra por un momento para ponerla de pie. Ella abrió sus orbes jade y dudosa giro su mirada hacia los rincones de la habitación, confundida y con una sensación de adormecimiento regreso su mirada al artista frente a ella. Su garganta se encontró seca a falta de vocabulario preciso, el artista soltó sus hilos y la observo tambalearse pero recuperando el equilibrio enseguida, como si de una chica normal se tratase, embarnecida, aporcelanada y con un toque divino, la duda transparente se observo en la muchacha, el sonrió satisfecho por su ultimo propósito.

Se acerco a ella a paso lento, tomando la fina barbilla de la mujer frente a el y rozo sus labios de porcelana aterciopelada procurando un beso sutil y perfecto. Porque para el todo debía ser así. Y se sintió en el paraíso por breves segundos orgulloso de mantener esa suavidad humana en su nueva creación, la compañera que siempre había esperado. Quizá no fuese su madre ni su padre, pero tenia lo que el mas anhelaba.

Porque el no decía _Te amo,_ No. El no era esa clase de ser, el aguardaba por algo mayor, algo eterno. La muchacha perdida en sus pensamientos lo observo atenta, había visto algo en aquel hombre que le resulto melancólico y doloroso desde el principio de aquel juego, Acaricio el rostro de porcelana frente a ella, el olor a canela y vainilla se mezclo en armonía, quizá no viviría una vida común, y a pesar de sus pensamientos aun confusos había uno que estaba completamente claro. El había apagado la humanidad en ella, la volvio eterna y sublime, el la amaba de manera extraña, y ella aprendería a amarlo, pues ahora tendría una eternidad al lado del hombre de mirada apagada pero no carente de sentimiento. Ella estaría ahí para aquel que la había esperado durante tanto tiempo.

Las sirenas a lo lejos podían escucharse amortiguadas por el encierro de aquella casa, se escucho a las antiguas amistades de la pelirrosa gritar a lo lejos, quizá, en el umbral de la puerta principal. Sasori la observo atento esperando una respuesta en los orbes jades, la chica agacho la mirada ocultando un atisbo de dolor, de sentimiento amargo provocado por la traición egoísta recién cometida por aquellas a quienes efimeramente había considerado sus mejores amigas. Una nube oscura inundo la habitación, los golpes en la puerta de la habitación resonaron anticipando el quiebre abrupto de la puerta dando paso a las autoridades cautelosas, sin embargo, solo quedaba aquel humo color medianoche y el olor mezclado y dulzón de la canela y vainilla.

Se habían arrepentido tarde, habían abandonado a quien se sacrifico por el bien común de aquellos seres amados. Arrepentidas, abatidas y derrotadas, las tres chicas decidieron comenzar una búsqueda tortuosa por aquella muchacha de hebras rosadas, aun, y con el sentimiento de que no lograrían nada. Abatidas por la culpa, carcomiéndose por la eternidad efímera de sus vidas insignificantes.


End file.
